Some embodiments relate to a novel electronic device which detects the load level of the gas in liquid state which is contained in tanks, by the magnetic field generated by the magnets used in mechanical systems of the floater incorporated within the containers, sending the information by a remote interface, which communicates via the internet, or through a local network, with any computer or smart device.
To check on the load level of the gas in liquid state within the containers, they must be constantly monitored visually, in order to recognize changes in the load level within the container itself.
Currently, in order to determine the load level in gas containers, as is the case in stationary LP gas tanks, an analog reader is employed, which is placed on the outer surface of the tank, which, is based on a mechanical component, composed of a floater which is placed in the inner part of the tank. Both, the gas level reader, as well as the supply valve of the container, are usually placed on the upper part of the tank, which is completely sealed in order to avoid leaks.
The mechanical system for measuring the gas load level, consists of a floating part coupled to a rod with a gear, which itself, is coupled unto a second gear which causes a magnet to turn; the movement of the magnet, is proportional to the displacement of the floater caused by an increase or decrease in the level of the liquid within the inner part of the container.
The position of the magnet therefore reflects a measurement, which is translated into the corresponding percentage to the actual gas level contained in a liquid form within the tank.
According to the safety requirements, the floater mechanical device, the gear and the magnet are found completely incorporated within the inner part of the tank, causing that any error in the functioning of the mechanical system be contained within the tank, which prevents creating a gas leak.
The position of the magnet of the mechanical device is used for obtaining a numerical value used in various interpretation systems. Such systems allow the user to know the load level of the container reported by the mechanical system and thus, the percentage of gas within the container itself.
Various known mechanisms exist for the interpretation of the position of the magnet, which itself reflects the position of the floater.
The simplest and most basic manner for interpreting the position of the inner magnet is by using a second outer magnet, coupled by a magnetic field to the inner magnet. The outer magnet is found within the inner part of a plastic dial cover, which typically is in a numbered disc shape; the outer magnet, is itself coupled to an indicating needle, which is placed at the center of the numbered disc for indicating the load level of the tank.
The magnetic field of the inner tank causes the lines of the magnetic field of the outer magnet, to become aligned with it, causing the positions of both magnets to coincide. The outer magnet, by a small hand, graphically indicates the percentage level of the gas in a liquid state contained within the stationary tank.
Other ways of obtaining the reading of the load level of the containers of gas in liquid state which are known in the field, send the reading obtained by the analog reader through a cable towards a remote screen, on which the percentage level of the gas in liquid state contained within the tank is shown numerically.
The device, object of present invention, employing the communication protocols incorporated within the so called smart devices which currently exist, such as is the case with mobile cell phones, PDAs and others, is capable of sending in a wireless manner, the reading information obtained from the analog meter to either fixed devices and/or mobile devices, using the Internet, or yet, creating a local network through Bluetooth, WiFi, etc.
The current smart devices may connect themselves to networks or communicate amongst each other, through various known communication protocols known in the art, such as is the case with Bluetooth, WiFi, etc, which allow the synchronizing of systems at long distance and the exchange of information in real time.
Current mobile devices allow the synchronization with personal computers, to update applications and exchange data through the internet, which it itself, allows managing of files and the ability to control the devices remotely.
The electronic device for detecting the magnetic field which indicates the level of gas in stationary tanks and the sending of data in a wireless manner of present invention, is easily coupled over, or next to, the analog reader of the tank which uses the floater mechanical systems for measuring its load level.
The electronic sensor of the device of present invention, is capable of measuring the magnetic field produced by the inner magnet of the analog reader of any tank that uses floater mechanical systems, sending the obtained information, by a remote interface, which is capable of communicating with any computer or smart device, through the internet, or yet, through a local network created for such purposes.
A new method is described for the reading of the level of gas in liquid form contained in tanks, by an electronic device which interacts through a remote interface and which communicates through the internet with any computer or smart device.
A magnetic field electronic sensor which is capable of measuring the direction of the magnetic field produced by the inner magnet found in the inner part of a container; the sensor is found in an electronic card, which additionally includes a microprocessor and a telecommunication antenna for implementing a wireless communication protocol.
The electronic card sends information gathered by the sensor to a mobile device, in the mobile device, through an application, are displayed the levels of gas in a liquid state which are contained within a stationary tank.
The electronic card is made up of the following features:                An electronic magnetic field sensor, which is capable of reading the magnetic field and which is placed near the magnet which is found within the inner part of the tank. The sensor is capable of measuring the magnetic field in three dimensions and, thus, provides information useful for undertaking corrections to the readings;        A microprocessor which is charged with interpreting the information gathered by the sensor. The microprocessor processes the information taking into account the readings in three dimensions for correcting errors caused by the position in which the sensor is placed. After having undertaken the corrections, the microprocessor converts the gathered information into an appropriate format, for later transmitting it wirelessly using an appropriate communication protocol;        A wireless transmission module, which receives the information which has been formatted by the microprocessor and sends it to a mobile device to be displayed.        
The electronic card, together with the interface allows the display of the numeric value which represents the gas level in liquid state contained in the stationary tank.
The interface incorporates a wireless receptor, which allows for visualization in a remote manner without physical connecting cables, of the level of gas in liquid state contained within the tank.
The electronic device object of present invention is capable of undertaking periodical measurements of the gas level, as well as storing information in an inner memory.
The connection with the remote interface is undertaken automatically when this is found within the range of connection of the communication protocol, storing in the inner memory the information downloaded and received from remote interface.
Using an adequate telecommunication protocol, the interface is capable of sending the information obtained to a data base designed for this purpose, to store them and identify them, according to the place where they were generated, thereby allowing the identifying of different users.
Using the information provided by the electronic card and the location thereof, statistical information regarding the gas consumption habits of a user can be generated. The information may be consulted through remote interface.
The electronic card is powered by batteries, which provide the energy for the functioning of the sensor, microprocessor and telecommunication module. The batteries ensure the uninterrupted functioning of the device object of some embodiments.
Other objectives, advantages and features of some embodiments as described herein, will become apparent for persons of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the disclosure outlaid further.